Mojyamon
Mojyamon is a Rare Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shaggy" (もじゃもじゃ''Mojamoja''?), as well as the Yeti. It is a hairy Digimon completely covered in white fur, and lives in the hinterland of snowy mountains, so it is very rare to come across one. There are many reported sightings of Mojyamon, but no evidence to prove its existence, so for a long period it was considered to be a Digimon based on myths. With its carefree personality, it is never belligerent. However, it considers its den and territory to be sacred ground, and it will never permit this sacred ground to be invaded.[1] Digimon AdventureEdit After Tai, Agumon, and Frigimon find Matt and Gabumon in the Freezeland area of File Island, they begin fighting over what to do next. The brawl is interrupted by the appearance of a Mojyamon that had been infected with a Black Gear, causing it to grow to the size of Frigimon. Agumon and Gabumon digivolve to Greymon and Garurumon to fight it and manage to destroy the Black Gear, causing it to shrink down to what Frigimon calls "standard Mojyamon size", about as large as Agumon. Subzero Ice Punch! Another Mojyamon is later seen buying food at Digitamamon's diner. WereGarurumon's Diner Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode TamerEdit Mojyamon appear as land-based recruitable Digimon in File Mansion (right) and Devimon's Cave, but only in Cathode Tamer. Digimon Adventure 02Edit A Mojyamon is first seen under the control of a Dark Ring, and is forced by the Digimon Emperor to attack the DigiDestined with the help of a similarly controlled Drimogemon and Snimon. Though Davis and Veemon are captured, the others flee into a forest, where Yolei and Cody find their first Digi-Eggs and their Digimon partners. They attack the Emperor and free Davis and Veemon, who digivolve to Flamedramon and destroy the Dark Ring controlling Mojyamon. During the search for the fifth Destiny Stone in the Digital World's arctic areas, several Mojyamon are attacked by Arukenimon and Mummymon for helping the DigiDestined to hide it. When Digimon begin to appear in the Real World during Christmas, a Mojyamon appears in Hong Kong. The Poi Brothers' grandfather attempts to get rid of it using a Taoist spell, but the brothers step in with their Syakomon to protect him. The Syakomon digivolve to Octomon and are about to finish Mojyamon off when Kari and Izzy arrive to explain the situation. Soon afterwards, the Mojyamon and all the other Digimon in the area are sent back to the Digital World. During the final battle against MaloMyotismon, a Mojyamon is seen among the many Digimon in the Digital World. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag TamersEdit Mojyamon are normal enemies in Ken's side of ElectroBase and Ryo's side of Darkness Server 2. Mojyamon digivolves from ToyAgumon without a digi-egg in lines 39 and 44, and to WaruMonzaemon in the latter. D-3 Version 2Edit Mojyamon is a wild Digimon which appears in Area 01 and 02. Digimon Tamers: Brave TamerEdit Mojyamon appear as wild Digimon in Dark Daisuke's Crevasse. The Mojyamon card, titled "Ice Rod", teaches a Digimon the Ice Rod technique. It is a rank 4 Plug-in card which deals Vaccine-type damage to one enemy. Digimon Tamers: Digimon MedleyEdit Mojyamon is the boss of the New York Hong Kong Daikonsen! section of Zen'in Shutsudou! Imperialdramon. Digimon FrontierEdit Some Mojyamon are at the Fortuneteller Village A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon, the Great Trailmon Race Trailmon vs. Trailmon, and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the DigiDestined's initial visit. Bizarre Bazaar Digimon Data SquadEdit According to SaberLeomon, a Mojyamon was among those slain by Kurata's forces ten years ago. Digimon Xros WarsEdit :Main article: Mojyamon (Fusion) Digimon WorldEdit Mojyamon is a recruitable Digimon who appears in Freezeland. After trading with each of the three Mojyamon who appear on the ice floes, the last one will join the city to sell recovery items in the Secret Item Shop. Mojyamon digivolves from Penguinmon if it has at least five care mistakes, 20G of body weight, and at least 1000 HP and 1000 MP, or if it has fought less than five battles, and can digivolve to Mamemon, SkullGreymon, or Vademon. The Hair Grower item will cause any Rookie Digimon to digivolve to Mojyamon. Mojyamon can be entered into the Animal, Cool, Grapple, Humanoid, and Nature Cups. The Mojyamon card is #49 and is worth 10 points or 250 bits. Digimon Digital Card BattleEdit The Mojyamon card is #055 and is a common Ice-type card with 980 HP, 30 DP, and 20 DP bonus. Its support ability is "Recover own HP by +200." The first version of the Mojyamon card is available with the Tricolor Starter and Hearty Meal decks, and the second version is available with the Mega Flood, First Aid, Permafrost, and Yellow decks. It can be fused from Betamon and Blue Digivice or Icemon and Ice Altar, and can be fused into Akatorimon with DemiDevimon, Digi-devolve with another Mojyamon, or Fake Sevens with Guardromon. Digimon World 2Edit Mojyamon is a neutral specialty Digimon with a level limit of 12. It appears in the CODE Domain, floor 2, the DRIVE Domain, floors 1, 2, and 3, the LASER Domain, floor 1, the VIDEO Domain, floors 3, 4, and 5, and the Core Tower, floor 5. It gives 78 EXP and 500 Bits when defeated. Mojyamon digivolves from SnowAgumon with 3 to 5 DP, and digivolves to Monzaemon with 0 or more DP. Mojyamon DNA degenerates to: Digimon World 3Edit Mojyamon can be found at Asuka's North Sector, on Snow Mountain and Freeze Mountain. It has 1100 HP and it relinquishes 205 EXP and 420 Bits when defeated. Its technique is Ice Blow. The Mojyamon card is #133 and is a Blue Champion Card with 11/12. It appears in the 7b and 9a booster packs. Digimon World Dawn and DuskEdit Mojyamon is #182 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire. Its basic stats are 157 HP, 178 MP, 94 Attack, 102 Defense, 81 Spirit, 67 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and Mist Cape 3 traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. Mojyamon digivolves from Bearmon and can digivolve to Mammothmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Mojyamon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 220 Beast experience and 180 Aquan experience. Digimon World ChampionshipEdit Mojyamon can digivolve from Gomamon by passing time, and can digivolve to Mammothmon if it has at least 40 Beast AP, BlueMeramon if it has at least 40 Aquan AP, and Pandamon by passing time. Digimon RacingEdit Mojyamon are obstacles which appear in the Snowcap Mountain track, and will temporarily freeze you. Digimon V-Pet Version IVEdit Mojyamon digivolves from Palmon, and can digivolve to Piximon. In order to digivolve to Mojyamon, your Palmon must have called at least 4 times, trained at least 16 times, been overfed at least 6 times, and had 0-4 sleep disturbances. Attacks *'Ice Cloud/Ice Blow' (Icicle Rod): Uses a gigantic icicle made by causing the moisture in the air to instantly freeze. *'Bone Boomerang/Boomerang Bone' (骨骨ブーメラン Hone Hone Boomerang?, lit. "Bone Bone Boomerang"): Throws the bone of an ancient Digimon which had become fixed in the ice. * Category:Digimon Category:Characters